


Nezumi Suffers the Science Section

by sailorstar165



Series: Song of the Forest God [3]
Category: D.Gray-man, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Day at the Order, Drabble, Gen, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstar165/pseuds/sailorstar165
Summary: The science section had become an infuriating part of daily life for Nezumi.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6)
Series: Song of the Forest God [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nezumi Suffers the Science Section

**Author's Note:**

> Because being stuck in my house makes me want to write random drabbles.
> 
> Also, I like to think that prolonged exposure to Shion has softened Nezumi's edges a little bit, so he puts up with the science section's nonsense just a tad more lol
> 
> Enjoy!

The science section had become an infuriating part of daily life for Nezumi.

The first time, the guy with glasses, Johnny, wanted their measurements for uniforms, something Nezumi was used to and expecting to take no time at all. And it didn’t take any time. For him anyway. He’d kept his mouth shut and let the man, who knew his stuff as a tailor, do his thing. The problem came when Shion stepped up to the plate so to speak.

The two chattered on and on about science while Nezumi watched. At first, it was entertaining, seeing Shion get so excited about what their uniforms would be made of, special fabric with properties he could only dream of. Then Johnny stopped taking measurements as they got more and more animated talking designs, particularly when it came to what Nezumi would be wearing. Nezumi had said he didn’t care much about what he wore, but Shion, being gung-ho about everything the way he was, had all of the opinions.

“He definitely would want a shorter coat,” he said. “He really likes the jacket he wore here.”

There was no real reason for the jacket other than he’d found it cheap and knew the leather would be durable. He wore it all the time because he didn’t have or need two, not because he was partial to it. Nezumi rolled his eyes, but the other two ignored him.

“I think a coat like Lavi’s would work, don’t you?” Johnny gushed back. “I think he’d be quite handsome. Or if he lets me borrow his jacket, I can make the uniform just like it!”

“I don’t really care,” Nezumi commented blandly. “Just pick something.”

The two finally looked at him and pouted. Actually pouted. _They’re like children,_ Nezumi thought, retrieving a book from his pocket. “Fine, carry on.”

“You could be a little more interested, Nezumi,” admonished Shion.

“You’re doing well enough for both of us. Besides, I’m an actor. I will wear what you give me, no complaints.”

Johnny chuckled. “I’m sure we can figure out something you’ll like.” And they went back to their discussion.

The second time they ended up in the science area was because the biologists in the room wanted to see the bees and those that studied the effects of Innocence wanted to test their abilities. A win-win to them was to mark the floor at various intervals and have Shion slowly make his way from one end of the room to the other and see just how far apart Nezumi and Shion could get from each other before the connection showed signs of weakening.

Again, this was fine to Nezumi until Shion got into discussions that never seemed to end. As before, Nezumi came prepared with a book to flip through, so it wasn’t so bad. Except when the scientists reminded him to pay attention to invoke the Innocence again, interrupting where he was. That he was used to, considering how often Shion stayed over.

So far, they’d determined that as long as Nezumi and Shion were touching, they could invoke without Nezumi needing to sing, though the power was far less than with his vocals. Distance, however, had no real effect on the number of bees they could summon as long as Shion could hear him clearly, and having worked at a theater for so long, Nezumi could project with the best of them.

After the fifteenth iteration of their experiment, someone suggested, “Try a different song.”

Nezumi groaned. There was something else he was beginning to learn: invoking for any length of time seemed to drain him as much as it did Shion. As it was, they were both being stubborn and not admitting they were tired. Nezumi because he refused to show weakness, and Shion because he wanted to keep going with this _fascinating_ science experiment. “Fine.”

He began another song, this one a folk song he remembered from his childhood. It wasn’t one they sang for the Forest God, but it seemed she was pleased anyway, as the bees popped into existence as they had before. Not as many this time, but it was hard to say if it was because the pair was worn out or the song had changed.

When the tune ended, many of the scientists applauded. Nezumi gave a sardonic bow. “Glad you enjoyed the show. Can we go now?”

The third time, when they’d gotten their new uniforms and Johnny insisted on fussing over them to add the finishing touches, a scientist proudly gave them their own little black communication golems. The fourth time, Nezumi was reprimanded for retooling said golem into a more inconspicuous and convenient form: a mouse. Well, reprimand was a strong word. Some of the scientists from Central were mad, but the rest of the science section was impressed and wanted to see his schematics (of which there were none, much to their disappointment).

The fifth time, they were only passing through as they were sent on their first mission together, but everyone made sure to wish them well. The sixth time was upon their return to report, and they welcomed them home.

Had Nezumi said infuriating? He meant mildly annoying.


End file.
